


Ethereal Land

by azukaga



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cold War, F/M, History, M/M, Multi, Politics, Spy - Freeform, Superpowers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukaga/pseuds/azukaga
Summary: 對哪個國家，對哪種意識型態，對哪個組織對哪種正義，對哪種理念，對哪種和平對誰──？忠誠。十年前的1963，十年後的1973。從UNCLE結成到美蘇緩和，所有人、所有間諜、所有情報員，面對一個共同的命題：忠誠。





	Ethereal Land

**Author's Note:**

> 本文具備大量歷史性資料及原創性內容，請注意。

 

****

 

**01**  
**一九六八年　十二月底**  
**美國‧華盛頓特區**

  

* * *

 

 

　　Ｆ街俱樂部（F Street Club）[[1]](http://azukaga.weebly.com/20919251363554822577xnapollya--12298ethereal-land12299/ethereal-land-01#_ftn1)的成員時常被人稱之為墨守成規。一個偉大的國家無疑配得上偉大的心靈，直到心智無法與其名聲匹配。當人們甚至不曉得Ｆ街俱樂部的過去、現在、和未來時，似乎也可以確認創造力和想像力正逐漸消失在一個又一個諸如此類、平凡的雨夜。

　　晚間七點十四分，華盛頓特區上方疊床架屋的雲勢披露雨水來襲的氣味。從最初的不經意，到下一秒密不通風的槍林彈雨。勢頭猛烈，似乎讓人置身數公里外也能聽見林肯紀念堂前倒映池的表面炸開朵朵水花。桑德斯在美利堅大學（American University）[[2]](http://azukaga.weebly.com/20919251363554822577xnapollya--12298ethereal-land12299/ethereal-land-01#_ftn2)主校區的麻薩諸塞大道坐進已經在原地等待幾分鐘的計程車時，翻騰的積雨雲正好有如精力過剩的普魯士軍隊迎頭壓上。他唯一濕掉的就只有毛料大衣的衣襬而已。

　　「華納劇院（Warner Theatre）。」他說，和司機在後照鏡裡打了招呼。

　　道奇（Dodge）在原地有技巧的做了三點式掉頭，看似是要顯露它絲毫不輸給福特或是雪佛蘭的優越性能，但司機的氣質卻奇異似的不存在炫技的味道。即便雨刷遭到滂沱大雨摧殘，車子依舊像是一道俐落切過海平線的鯨豚，在黝黑的柏油路上濺起陣陣雪白色的碎浪。司機的非裔臉孔只有在經過高聳的路燈時才能瞥見不復表情的臉孔一閃而過，安靜、自在、不需多言的老手氛圍，幾乎媲美他偶爾得從白宮趕回局裡時「借用」保留給ＤＣＩ[[3]](http://azukaga.weebly.com/20919251363554822577xnapollya--12298ethereal-land12299/ethereal-land-01#_ftn3)的座車。比起在車上閱讀通常在幾個小時後就會過時的情報，他寧可安然閉上眼，做一些與思考無關，有助於讓他重回二十年前的戰場從容。

　　「先生？」

　　桑德斯睜開眼睛，這可比他預期的車程來得短。「謝謝。」他說，車窗上不規則的水漬侵蝕著華納劇院流光璀璨的招牌。他們停在一輛捷豹後面，前方轎車和計程車擠在車陣中各顯神通，音樂劇的海報和姍姍來遲的觀眾一同淋成了落湯雞。匆匆下車的女士們忘了要挽男士們的手，而忙著打傘的男士們似乎也只在意腳下的水坑。

　　「您現在進去還來得及。距離七點半開場還有兩分鐘。」

　　他多給了將近一倍的小費，司機不為所動。桑德斯心想，在這個國家，在這個 **邪惡** 的一年，如果上帝肯賦權，他說不定就會招募他。

　　在十三街與Ｅ街的交叉口下車，桑德斯身上看起來合宜又昂貴的西裝和及膝的風衣，讓他順理成章地融入群眾，跟著湧進以紅金二色為基調的氣派大廳。打著黑領結的侍者在人群裡，明顯的像是在鮮艷的人流裡逡巡的小型鯊魚。今晚的劇目是由年輕的達斯汀‧霍夫曼主演的《吉米‧辛恩》（Jimmy Shine），十二月初才剛上演。敘述一個在格林威治村生活的潦倒畫家如何與他的創作、他荒誕的性愛關係和愛情（如果那種情感也能稱之為愛的話）和他無以名之的死亡周旋。這種劇情簡直就是故意強迫他想起一個特別叛逆、特別聰明、長得特別漂亮、又不服管教的下屬──敢情這種人都熱愛，或者，沾沾自喜的把離經叛道的舉止塑造成一種著實十分吸引人的藝術──只因他們成天思考著要如何與眾不同。經過繁複精緻的拼花地毯，桑德斯熟門熟路的朝地下一樓的餐廳走去。這部劇作在百老匯的評價乏善可陳，或許霍夫曼本人的曖曖待放的巨星魅力才是此刻觥籌交錯的酒吧前滯留的多是卸下滴水外套的男人們的真正原因。

　　桑德斯坦然自若的要了一杯威士忌加蘇打水，倒酒的酒保和他已有數面之緣。

　　「一杯？」那酒保問他，這是今晚他遇到的第二個黑人了，他看上去彷彿一直都是五十歲。  
　　「就一杯。」他回答，「趕時間。」

　　桑德斯幾乎不想多花兩秒鐘去看酒保臉上那心領神會的眼色。反覆做這種容忍、體諒、彷彿自以為耶穌基督可以包容世上該死的一切罪惡的表情，這些酒保們各個都可以上樓和那些衣著鮮麗的階級甚至是舞台上故意穿著襤褸的演員們同台較勁。就像他已經過於習慣在活到某個年紀之後，得挑選幾項基本原則展現不慍不火的教養──喪妻、分居、解雇、退休。選項不是很多，組合而成的效果更是單調的可憐。 **但是有用** 。如果說這一行賴以為生（且是真正攸關性命）的關鍵是什麼，那必然是可靠、確實、有用的策略。

　　從華納劇院走到Ｆ街俱樂部，以他現在的腳程，需要二十五分鐘。加上雨勢，三十五分鐘。他故意向酒保詢問時間，彷彿自己懶得或疲倦的連拉開左手的衣袖都不願意。他得在八點半整到俱樂部，換言之，他還有將近二十分鐘可以享用一杯酒味在過多的蘇打水中消磨的威士忌。

　　端著酒，鮮紅色的天鵝絨沙發外型還保留上個世紀的沙龍風範，上面卻有乾涸的酒漬。角落那台看得出來是幾年前購置的摩托羅拉（Motorola）電視機卻已經在疏於保養下洩漏一絲令人尷尬的寒磣。ＮＢＣ國家廣播公司用不厭其煩、唯恐全世界或全美國人都還不知道這個消息似的，繼續播放首次繞行月球軌道的阿波羅八號（Apollo 8）的影像畫面，還有三位太空人在平安夜朗讀《聖經‧創世紀》的音訊。桑德斯對這些都視而不見，他讓自己變得跟沙發上的骯髒酒漬和破舊電視一樣尷尬。那是一種，可以讓周遭無所事事、浪費生命的酒客們退避三舍的尷尬。神說，要有光。神稱光為晝，稱暗為夜。神稱旱地為地，稱水的聚處為海。

　　夜有光，地有水。最黑暗的國度有眷顧。

　　Ｆ街俱樂部在聖誕節後，才繼續對他們這群高傲的不肯承認在道德失怙，又不像羔羊在某處迷途的人提供一個避難所。畢竟，為了這個國家鞠躬盡瘁的人一定會有家可歸，值得像個疲憊的戰士被犒賞節日大餐和令人垂涎的溫言軟語。關於這個國家的命題一定都會是正確的，而對於他們的前提都是謬誤的。說不定舞台上的霍夫曼都暖場還沒幾分鐘呢，但這個在ＣＩＡ供職了大半輩子的男人已經拿了一把從未屬於過自己的傘（他買過傘嗎？或許就年輕時為妻子買過一次聖誕禮物吧），選擇經過白宮北面的草坪，任由毫無屏障的賓夕法尼亞大道洗刷他的褲管，和存在於未知的確切時刻的神諭，走向他今晚的最後一個目的地。

 

❖

   
　　約翰‧華倫，還來不及在歐陸戰場受傷就加入了戰略情報局（Office of Strategic Services）[[4]](http://azukaga.weebly.com/20919251363554822577xnapollya--12298ethereal-land12299/ethereal-land-01#_ftn4)。　

　　身為一個道道地地、土生土長的波士頓人，他的軍旅生涯開始於大不列顛，而非他終生決定效忠的美利堅合眾國。當他思考這個影響他一輩子的職業決定，以及這個地點是否具有任何命運的暗示時，清教徒的嚴謹、正直、與敬愛上帝，這些道德態度在那個時候，微弱的如同遠方的戰機還沒決定要發動空襲的引擎聲。向來指引明路的信念，在那一刻卻是連他都沒有把握的背景音。相較之下，他的哈佛學位成為命運齒輪的理由，卻明確到毫無隱私，記錄在ＯＳＳ倫敦分部的新進招募人員資料卡上：「約翰‧約瑟夫‧華倫，一九一六生，波士頓人。哈佛大學斯拉夫語文學博士。在劍橋大學進行學術交流。」

　　這張想必已然泛黃的手寫卡片， **每一個字** 都成了他終生的矛盾：來、與去。他那一些姓「華倫」（Warren）的勇敢祖先們曾在五月花號（Mayflower）乘風破浪，當他們組織起來用血和戰爭反抗英國殖民者的時候，一百年前遙望故土的稜線變得跟海平線一樣無可憑恃的惆悵還在血液裡嗎？人生第一次踏上英國，卻絲毫不覺英格蘭的劍橋和波士頓的劍橋有什麼同質性。這是否直接造成他在一九四三年的那個晚上決定在不尋常的時間，按照指示，從華倫街出發，在西敏市的各處漫遊，途經皇家法院和皮卡地里圓環，最後抵達某條公寓街。舉目望去，攝政時期的白色民房整齊劃一，除了門牌號碼以外，根本無從區別。跟他一起從這趟充滿諷刺意味的起點出發的美國人不在少數，最後卻只有他敲開終點的門。二十八歲的約翰‧華倫，這輩子所有的亢奮和任何一點情緒，似乎都在這樣沒有道理的公車、地鐵、和步行之中消磨殆盡。日後，當他向那個叫艾德里恩‧桑德斯的男人提起這個經過時，他卻笑著說，噢，約翰，你果然是英國人。

　　這句謎一般的話要再過很長一段時間後才會有所解答。但在那個午夜，他和一群猛抽菸的男人關在門窗緊閉，通風堪慮的房間，正是那個氣質粗鄙的桑德斯，用帶傷的一隻眼看著他，問：「你叫華倫，是嗎？」，而他竟然用該死的學者腔調回答：「是的，長官，別無分號，來自『波士頓婆羅門』（Boston Brahmin）[[5]](http://azukaga.weebly.com/20919251363554822577xnapollya--12298ethereal-land12299/ethereal-land-01#_ftn5)」。其他人笑了，他彬彬有禮站在那間位於皮姆利科街（Pimlico）的公寓二樓，讓那些笑聲在瞬間昇華成嘲笑。約翰‧華倫考慮了一會，決定直視問他這個問題的桑德斯。他坐在七個面試官的最左邊，這讓他知道這個男人可以是同夥。

　　桑德斯面無表情。只有約翰知道他在笑。

　　比起同期在ＯＳＳ效力的同儕，他四肢健全，視力清晰，沒有半條會拖延終生的瘸腿。當其他人得意洋洋地敘述子彈如何在肌理和骨骼之間大跳大腿舞，或是爆彈碎片讓人體變成薄薄一層在太陽光下透著血色的氣球時──約翰‧華倫，手持修為、談吐、智力，三位一體的聖器，成為艾德里恩口中「太過乾淨的」情報員。

　　「那棟房子究竟是怎麼弄來的？跟英國人借的？」  
　　「當然是租的，ＭＩ６簡直當我們是搖錢樹。」

　　長他七歲的艾德里恩當時已經是反情報特種小組（Special Counterintelligence Units）的低階軍官，短暫滯留英國是為了協調盟軍之間的情報傳遞，倫敦是ＯＳＳ在歐陸行動的重要基地。一個月後，約翰的受訓如火如荼展開，而艾德里恩再度回到法國前線。他的對手是依序是蓋世太保、骯髒的奸細和沒菸抽的問訊室，競爭對象是紅軍內務部（ＮＫＶＤ）底下養的那些嗜血的怪物，犒賞則是找不到尼龍絲襪穿的法國美女。

　　隔年，約翰被分配到竊案調查組（Looting Investigation Unit），和艾德里恩同樣隸屬Ｘ－２反諜報部門，差別只在他的頭頂上司是倫敦分部。他每天的任務是收集戰區裡非法盜賣高價位藝術品的情資，工作地點不是那棟充斥菸臭的房子，而是豎立在格羅夫納街（Grosvenor Street）上的美國軍事總部。站在英國最奢華的梅菲爾區（Mayfair），四周卻包圍著被暱稱為「艾森豪廣場」的空地、美國的駐英使館、和開國元勳約翰‧亞當斯（John Adams）住過的寓所。他的驕傲感究竟是來自於哪裡。反正筆挺的西裝只是其中之一。

　　「說不定我們有一天能去維也納看看。」艾德里恩後來寫信給他，似乎是用過於機敏的心機得知了他從未抱怨過的抱怨。儘管他本人從不特別欣羨非辦公室類型的工作。那封信模仿成大頭兵的家書，字寫得其醜無比，他天殺的還稱他為親愛的祖母，「我聽說那裡是藝術品的天堂。」

　　扣除祖孫之間溫馨的魚雁往返，他們再次聚首時卻是在波蘭。約翰原本是該到那些曾是富可敵國的猶太家族，查看空蕩蕩的走廊、以及褪色的壁紙上因為日曬不同而造成的整齊陰影。從沒想到會對著燒焦的人骨、成箱不會再有人來認領的金戒指、相片、別緻的小畫、顫抖的日記。他想把菸從菸盒拿出來，卻不慎掉落。艾德里恩不發一語，替他拾起那根沾了泥土的菸，然後點火。

　　他們一起抽完了那根菸，在過冷的五月站了太久。後來，他把所剩無幾的菸蒂收進口袋。

　　有些事情理所當然，比如他們沒有離開。他們留在原地，沒有去翻撿新的美國夢。

　　比如艾德里恩很快的成為他的男儐相，隨後又成為孩子的教父；又比如，艾德里恩一定會因為天賦才能加入計劃處（Directorate of Plans），而經過一段適當的時間後，約翰將注定在情報處（Directorate of Intelligence）掌握實權。他早就準確的預測到，艾德里恩適宜在舞台的前場呼風喚雨，而他是後場的上帝。

　　作為一個語言學者，在ＣＩＡ，約翰的第一份工作是監聽、解讀、透析蘇聯大使館。跟其他分析師一樣，不管分屬哪個領域，他們處理的是一般安居樂業的美國人不會知道的曼哈頓計畫、量度、磁流體力學、空間、輻射源、波長、《靜靜的頓河》（And Quiet Flows the Don）、或是最簡單的兩個字：競爭。不能否認，約翰‧華倫，出身傳統共和黨人世家，教養無懈可擊，當一個哥倫比亞大學的文學教授甚至去國務院擔任顧問，字面上的工作內容都比竊聽來的入流。但是，一旦向其他人說一句「上帝保佑美國」，再齷齪的勾當也不過是正當防衛。只是這一生如果要說有什麼機會聽到他母親說，約翰，我驕傲的兒子，是冷戰戰士，大概非得等到他入土為安不可。

　　他和一個在芝加哥的銀行員一樣忙碌、規律，偶爾的加班通常都很刺激──至少對他們每一個人來說，那份心理感受就是如此。在夜深人靜的辦公室彙整蘇聯使館近期在東岸和企業接觸，商討美蘇貿易交流參訪團的報告時，約翰會想起那些ＤＰ。他們是這麼稱呼的。計劃處。他們才是ＣＩＡ的靈魂、骨髓、核心。他們操弄ＣＩＡ。他們有什麼，真正的間諜。他們是誰，間諜。真正了解保密的意義。

　　艾德里恩通常不在美國。他寄來的明信片、問候和禮品從未代表他的位置。  
　　約翰在美國。一邊觀看美國，一邊心想，如果那能使艾德里恩在距離死亡的刻度上往後退一格，他甘之如飴。

　　他們曾讓艾德里恩在一九五二年回到蘭利，約翰的妻子按照禮節，邀他來家裡作客。早餐的餐桌上，艾德里恩捎來精緻的瓷偶，說是雅典的土產，分明他是從布拉格情報站回來的。約翰露齒而笑，餐盤被收走的時候，艾德里恩瞄了他一眼。不巧，他就是在那時候忘了對方的鷹隼本能。

　　「我說呢，約翰，」他擺出一副剛看完沒營養的晨間報的姿態，「你幸好沒有那個殊榮被叫做雞蛋頭（Egghead）[[6]](http://azukaga.weebly.com/20919251363554822577xnapollya--12298ethereal-land12299/ethereal-land-01#_ftn6)」。

　　他勃然大怒，一時之間竟不知道怒氣從何而生。報紙上，刊登一張禿頭的民主黨總統參選人阿德萊‧史蒂文森（Adlai Stevenson）的相片，斗大的粗體字「雞蛋頭」十分刺眼，彷彿嫌不夠似的，還加油添醋的整理出共和黨副總統參選人尼克森的評論：史蒂文森儘可以繼續展現他的雄辯滔滔與時尚風格，但貴族學究氣質依舊讓他得不到工人階級的選票。

　　僵坐在椅子上，他們兩個人骨子裡都是秘而不宣的民主黨員。明明那時候他才三十六歲，寂寥的金色髮絲卻過早的眷戀上了每天早晨和他的梳子繾綣更甚與他的頭頂纏綿。他選擇待在ＣＩＡ，不是為了證明什麼。

　　或者的確就是。

　　「你生氣了。」艾德里恩冷靜的評論。

　　他沒吭聲。直到此刻，他才知道這比當年在倫敦遭到圍剿的嘲笑聲還要具有殺傷力。

　　「我親愛的約翰。」艾德里恩從沒用過種聲調稱呼他，那使他一時軟化。  
　　「你為什麼不想想與其在華盛頓那潭混水攪和，我們的工作更有意義？」

　　更有意義，還是更有價值。約翰當晚一路開夜車回到他小時候成長的那幢優雅建築，他沒進門，而是在庭院佇立，被漆黑的玫瑰包圍。玫瑰的香氣在夜裡，如果不靠近就無法確定。

　　要靠得多近，才能徒手摸出輪廓。後來，艾德里恩在歐洲被交辦一項棘手的額外任務，逼得他不得不第一次以正式名義在公事上向他提出合作請求。他們花了整整三年佈局，透過約翰當年在二戰期間的專才，靠著老交情打通德國、法國、義大利這幾個難搞又藏私的警察機構，才在一九五八年一舉破獲震驚歐洲的拿破崙‧蘇洛一案。那絕對是他們最出色的成就之一，尤其是站在單面鏡的另一側，看著那個年輕人即便被銬在鐵椅上，雙眼仍然綻放聰穎慧黠的光芒。

　　他和艾德里恩互望一眼，似乎對什麼了然於心。那強烈的情緒差點讓他想要抓住艾德里恩的手。從ＯＳＳ到ＣＩＡ，花了整整十五年，他才知道跟他並肩是什麼感覺。  
 

   
　　提前十五分鐘到Ｆ街俱樂部等艾德里恩一向是約翰的習慣。現在他們都是高級官員了，如同他掌管了情報處，在人才輩出、競爭激烈的計劃處，艾德里恩是處長接任人選的有力競爭者。作為多年摯友，他不會讓他用非常犀利卻不適合這個場合的話術和一群華盛頓的決策者階級寒暄。艾德里恩還是老樣子。他不喜歡俱樂部文化，這輩子就沒喜歡過。他和喬治‧肯楠（George Kennan）一樣，比起混入主流圈子，更屬意當個局外人。他一點都不像約翰。他有與 **邪惡** 交手過的見識。

　　見識和見地。新任總統還沒就職，風象已現詭譎。現在，在局裡擱一座波浪儀，包準能見它載浮載沉。他們都知道，里查‧尼克森，對ＣＩＡ的反感其來有自。姑且不論他始終不信任「政治牆頭草」提供的情報來源，當年和約翰‧甘迺迪競選總統時，正是因為後者仰賴ＣＩＡ提供的資料，大肆批評總統艾森豪和他可敬的對手──副總統尼克森的軍事外交政策一團糟，蘇聯的核彈儲備才會超越美國。尼克森以些微差距敗選，這差點成為他政治路途上的滑鐵盧──然而結局並未如此，他如願以償重回白宮，相隔僅僅八年。

　　記仇的人最難纏。在情報機關工作，這是基本認知。艾德里恩在八點三十分準時抵達，他脫下濕淋淋的帽子和風衣，將這些交給門房，用點頭代替招呼。

　　「今天在美利堅大學的進展如何？」約翰問，流露幾分關切。這幾年，ＣＩＡ在大學招募人才的活動一直頗受歡迎，特別在印第安納州這種保守的地方，更是成效卓著。問題在於，他們現在所在的華盛頓特區，可遠遠不比內陸州。  
　　「我猜，聽過甘迺迪總統演講[[7]](http://azukaga.weebly.com/20919251363554822577xnapollya--12298ethereal-land12299/ethereal-land-01#_ftn7)的人大概都畢業了。」艾德里恩說，一邊拿出手帕擦拭臉上的雨水，「那是一場好演說。」  
　　「美利堅大學的學生確實野心勃勃。」約翰謹慎的評論，反正艾德里恩聽得懂弦外之音，他真正想說的字是眼高手低，「那是幾年前的事，五年？」  
　　「一九六三，那時我還在柏林。」  
　　「他去柏林的時候？」  
　　「對，那天很熱鬧。我站在舞台後面，視野完全被那個威利‧布蘭特（Willy Brandt）擋住。」

　　閒話家常，他們上了二樓。今晚的俱樂部還沉浸在聖誕佳節的餘韻之中，更正確地說，如果連那些深以奉效國家的公職為傲的傢伙都決定繼續和家人度假，那麼此時在工作的人必然是他們。

　　打開其中一間會客室之前，艾德里恩頓了頓，「約翰，你知道我的。」

　　「我知道，你最討厭收到聖誕禮物。」約翰說著，不留餘地直接打開了門，「這是湯馬斯‧華萊士，情報處和國務院的新任聯絡人。」他介紹道，「你們見過一次，我想，是在白宮的海軍食堂（Navy Mess Hall）？」

　　艾德里恩流暢的走進室內，跟對方握手寒暄，他只消向來替他們上酒的侍者說：「給我來一杯巴伐利亞法蘭克葡萄酒」，約翰就知道他對這次的會面有多不滿。真有意思，你弄了一條尼克森的狗來給我。艾德里恩八成腦子裡正在這麼想。約翰差點忍俊不住笑了出來，這在他今天晚上決定要站的立場中，可是提前冒了大不韙。

　　「沒錯，那天的午餐很愉快。」湯馬斯‧華萊士微笑，「我記得季辛吉（Henry Kissinger）先生甚至到櫃台要了一杯冰淇淋。」他的語氣過分恭敬，彷彿要掩飾他跟國家安全顧問（National Security Advisor）其實早就熟到可以直呼名姓。

　　「是的，海軍食堂。甘迺迪夫人將白宮的每個環境都整治的相當完美，您不覺得嗎？」  
　　「當然。」華萊士客套的說，「我認為，海軍藍的皮面椅子和淺藍色的地毯十分相配。」

　　這個人太淺了。約翰立刻發現，艾德里恩只是淡淡的微笑，又啜了一口酒。要是他不在場，約翰心想，艾德里恩不用三句就能逼華萊士說出「左派的民主黨就是喜歡紅色」這種邪魔歪道的真心話。

　　「華倫先生告訴過我，您在計劃處的地位似乎有望獲得拔擢。」

　　「我不討論自己的職業規劃，」艾德里恩說，晃著他的葡萄酒，「再說在座的各位大概都無權置喙人事命令。現在是看守政府時期，討論這個似乎沒有什麼實質意義。」

　　他態度從容的像是冰桶裡的冰塊，反倒將另外兩人襯托成冰桶外涓涓滴滴的水珠。

　　「尼克森總統明年就職之後，對現行ＣＩＡ的組織架構將會提出新的構想。」華萊士換上了公事公辦的口氣，艾德里恩放下酒杯，他翹起腿。

　　「洗耳恭聽。」

　　「情報處提供的分析確實對於我國在冷戰與蘇聯的交手中有極大的助益，當然，總統先生希望質量能夠更加提升。當年在古巴的失利讓他很不高興。」華萊士說著瞥了一眼約翰，好像要跟他確認什麼，「至於計劃處的冗員、老化的行政結構和間諜的恣意妄為，」他動也不動的盯著艾德里恩，彷彿要確保他聽到以下這段話，「是總統先生首先要裁撤的目標。」

　　太快了，約翰閉上眼睛，真是聖誕快樂。

　　艾德里恩的眼神是如此露骨，他在秤量斤兩，並且讓對方知道，「讓我整理一下你的話，你他媽是在暗示如果我幫你們清除所謂的路障，就可以得到好處。」

　　「如果你要這麼說的話。」

　　「孩子，我給你的建議是，」艾德里恩說，「你何不滾去羅馬尼亞待上兩周，如果你沒笨到忘記怎麼活下來的話，或許還有機會大澈大悟。」

　　華萊士沒反駁，他早就站了起來，說不定連他自己也沒發現。「你和你們的情報遊戲，」他輕聲說，「很快就沒有意義。」

　　門關上了。被留下的兩人得靠這個才意會到他們之間沒有外人了。

　　「抱歉，艾德里恩。」  
　　「放屁，你若抱歉就不會讓他在那裡羞辱我。」

　　約翰注意到他用的詞是「我」，不是「我們」。這是當然，他不是早就算計過的。

　　「你不認識他，對吧。」  
　　「今晚之前從沒說過話。」  
　　「所以他們是用其他管道跟你搭上的。」繼「我」之後，又有一個新名詞「他們」，約翰專注的聆聽著，這可是艾德里恩‧桑德斯的情報判讀。「他甚至把責任都推給你，開口閉口就是華倫先生。」艾德里恩看著他，而約翰看著空空如也的杯底，是時候添酒了，「除非這個主意確實是來自於你，他只是一個誠實的傳話者，而你甚至不敢親自告訴我。」

　　「沒錯。」他說，艾德里恩的停頓不像是偽裝的，更像是出乎意表的驚訝。約翰感到一絲模糊的滿足，認識這麼久，或許這是第一次他能讓他打從心底訝異。可惜他的神色隨即變成不解，像是以為他會用其他更好、更有效、更有耐心的方式說服他。艾德里恩一向自認不是不能說話的人。而偏偏在這點上，約翰和他向來持不同見解。

　　「發生什麼事？」艾德里恩的聲音變小了一點，「這不像你，約翰，你知道在這行我們最害怕──」，他停了下來，他們都知道那是什麼。那是一種永恆的對等狀態：相識這麼久，卻根本不認識那個人。

　　「你在那邊有了新位置。你倒真的要去當雞蛋頭了。」艾德里恩作了結論，「不過這不是什麼值得意外的事，在這鬼地方，向來是哪裡有位置哪裡去。」他說，話裡有一種彷彿被背叛的語調，不過是裝的，約翰真希望他不要再搞那一套。他們之間的真誠哪裡去了？艾德里恩明知道這不是背叛，而是選擇。

　　「好吧，我底下的人呢？那些老同事？」

　　「你知道，」約翰壓低聲音，即便根本沒必要，「局裡的精簡勢在必行，這是讓位給新人的大好時機。計劃處需要革新，我們對待蘇聯……」他說到一半突然打住，「是過時的戰略，我們不能老是用ＯＳＳ的思路看待事情。」

　　「你的意思是我得放任他們去死。」艾德里恩一字一句的說，「老天在上，約翰，你知道他們在哪裡嗎？你的人在哪裡？布魯塞爾？日內瓦？紐約？我的人在哪呢，天殺的東柏林。」

　　「哪有這種事？」約翰暴躁地脫口而出，下一秒才發現這口吻一點都不符合他的家教。「不會有這種事，這又不是大屠殺，我們只要一起做對了，你的間諜，我的分析，這是能夠成的事。」

　　「你趕走牧羊犬，奢望羊隻自己會吃草。」艾德里恩說，他沒再說什麼，但這段對話結束了。

　　Ｆ街俱樂部燈熄之刻，暴雨已然歇止。他和他出了那扇米色的大門之後，得往不同方向舉步而行。

　　「約翰。」桑德斯最後叫住他，他應該要說點什麼的，約翰等著，不過並沒有等到。

　　於是他自己回答了，經過深思熟慮。「上帝保佑美國，艾德里恩。」

 

 

* * *

 

註解：

[[①]](https://13984021-290533456931807337.preview.editmysite.com/editor/main.php#_ftnref1)Ｆ街俱樂部：十九世紀建成之希臘復興式建築。一九三Ｏ年代中期成為私人俱樂部，由於距離白宮只有三個街區，成員位居要津，包括國務院和中情局高級官員，甚至多位美國總統，故又被稱為「華盛頓特區最難開的一道門」。現為喬治華盛頓大學的校長官邸。

[[②]](https://13984021-290533456931807337.preview.editmysite.com/editor/main.php#_ftnref2)美利堅大學：一八九三年成立於美國華盛頓特區的私立研究型大學。以其高度「政治性」的校風著稱，畢業校友多在政治、媒體或影藝領域有所成就。

[[③]](https://13984021-290533456931807337.preview.editmysite.com/editor/main.php#_ftnref3)ＤＣＩ：中央情報局局長的簡稱，英文縮寫為Director of Central Intelligence。

[[④]](https://13984021-290533456931807337.preview.editmysite.com/editor/main.php#_ftnref4)戰略情報局：簡稱ＯＳＳ，美國小羅斯福總統在一九四二年成立，任務包括間諜行動、顛覆宣傳、收集並彙整情報予參謀長聯席會議，活動範圍遍及歐亞。戰後在杜魯門總統的授意下解散。部分機構併入陸軍或國務院，間諜和情報部門的成員則轉入在一九四七年成立的中央情報局。

[[⑤]](https://13984021-290533456931807337.preview.editmysite.com/editor/main.php#_ftnref5)波士頓婆羅門：婆羅門為印度教中最上層的階級，十九世紀後，用來指稱居住在美國東岸的新英格蘭地區，特別是波士頓一帶的英國移民後裔。他們保存並奉行英國上流階級風範和嚴格的道德標準，由於兼具財富和文化品味，引領當時的社會文化和地區發展。

[[⑥]](https://13984021-290533456931807337.preview.editmysite.com/editor/main.php#_ftnref6)雞蛋頭：反菁英主義下誕生的美國俚語，一九五０年代後多用來指稱從政的知識份子。

[[⑦]](https://13984021-290533456931807337.preview.editmysite.com/editor/main.php#_ftnref7)一九六三年六月十日，甘迺迪總統在美利堅大學發表「和平」演說，再三呼籲蘇聯必須為了緩和緊張的國際情勢而努力。二十六日，甘迺迪總統抵達柏林進行參訪。ＵＮＣＬＥ電影中出現的甘迺迪演說畫面即是剪接自此。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪宣傳連結，附本回登場的背景資料介紹：https://www.plurk.com/p/m7pppf


End file.
